Aelin and Rowan moments
by mysteries of the future
Summary: different moments set in the future of Aelin and Rowan
1. Chapter 1 hunting and love

**hunting and love**

Aelin was walking true the land she missed so gravely. Above her Rowan was keeping an eye on her in his hawk form. She was stalking true the woods, her fea ears sensitive to every sound around her as she was hunting. In her hands was a bow with the arrow ready to make a shot. She heard a rabbit in the bushes at her right. Like a cat staking its prey she snuck up to it in till she was so close using the arrow would have been pointless. So silently that it made no sound she pulled out a hunting knife. She was on the rabbit in a second and slit its throat. Still it wasn't enough for the whole group to eat that day so she had to keep hunting.

Rowan was watching Aelin as she was hunting all the rabbits and the forest. Aelin once told him that she always liked hunting but only come to really enjoy it when she befriended Nehemia. It's was wonderful to watch her as she hunted like she was satisfying some kind of primal instinct. She started making her way back to there camp with 11 rabbits in her hands when he flew down to meet her.

In a flash of licht Rowan was standing in front of me holding his hand out as an offer to hold some of the rabbits she was carrying. She gave him a thew as the silently made there was back to the camp where Aedion ,Lysandra, Emelie and Fleetfoot where waiting. There Aedion took the rabbits and put them on the fire to kook. Fleetfoot ran up to her master and started licking the blood of her fingers. " look She missed you " Lysandra said. " no " Aelin replied " she just likes the taste of the rabbit blood on my fingers, Fleetfoot stop licking me". " foods ready chop chop come eat" Aedion shouted from he's place by the fire. He was already scoffing his rabbit down. After food Rowan whispered in Aelins ear " Aelin I need to tell you something come walk with me" with that said he took of into the woods. " we'll be right back " Aelin shouted to Lysandra while shifting into her fea form and sprinting after Rowan. After chasing Rowan for 30 minutes where even Aedion with his fea hearing couldn't hear then Rowan stopped and looked straight at Aelin. "Rowan what's wrong , what was so important to tell me that we had to run for miles." "Nothing " he answered " i just wanted to kiss you"

The second those words left Rowans mouth his connected his lips with Aelin's capturing her in a passionate liplock. Thing got really heated when Aelin lost her clothing to be in nothing but her undergarmates . And Rowan lost his shirt

With her hands in Rowans hair she whispered in his ear " we should stop before things go to far" Her reply was a grin " what better place to do it then in the woods" after that it was to late to stop them as they made love in the Forrest forgetting the world around them.


	2. Chapter 2 seduction

**seduction**

 **warning suggestive language**

 **what if Aelin isn't as innocent as we all think**

"Help Lysandra" Aelin yelled "Rowans trying to seduce me" Rowan laughed in answer " really, I thought you said you where immune to seduction" she snorted "Rowan I can even sometimes fall to the hands of seduction, one can only have so much experience in that field" After Aelin said those words Lysandra started laughing like crazy and Aedion was pretty uncomfortable. While Rowan just smiled in answer " dare I ask how experienced you are my fireheart." She smirked " I'm not sure you want to know that answer Rowan." " really my fireheart I'm pretty sure you know all the people I've slept with." "You have a fair point Rowan, shall I go over the list." "There's a list" Aedion chocked out, with only made Lysandra laugh even more. Aelin grinned " of course there's a list a woman must know all the men she has conquered." Lysandra laughed "please stop Aelin I'm gonna die of laughter "she begged. "Ok fireheart who's the most interesting man on your list" Rowan asked. " first of Rowan" Aelin answered " Who says there is no women on the list, and to answer your Question I would probably say Ilias." "And may I ask" Rowan replied " who this Ilias is." Aelin laughed "Oh you know the heir of the silent assasin's." At that anwser woman raised his eyebrows. Aedion laughed uncomfortably " I would ask how you ended up bedding a man who has an oath of silence, if I weren't so disturbed by the Image, can we stop talking about your current sexlife Aelin." She grinned in answer " if we where talking about my current sexlife cousin Rowan would be involved." Rowan pouted " don't you have any embarrassment woman." The woman in question laughed " what can I say I was raised by assassins embarrassment was bred out of me a long time ago." Rowan laughed and tackled her to the ground straddling her and he kissed her .Aelin coughed " em not like I'm complaining or anything but could you please get of me I think its a bit inappropriate to make out in front of friends and family." Rowan raised his eyebrows " does it look like I care " he said before kissing her again. "Ok I'm leaving" Aedion said He left with Lysandra following him. leaving the couple alone

 **sorry for any spelling mistakes**


End file.
